


А годы идут

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), taka_bv



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - University, Bad Sex, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Irony, M/M, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: Любовь лишь крепнет.
Relationships: Hiryuu/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|07: мибблы R-NC17, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	А годы идут

Хирю преподавал что-то очень возвышенное, но за четыре месяца обучения Зено так и не смог запомнить, что именно. Философия? Культурология? Впрочем, какая разница… Зено ходил на его лекции безукоризненно, иногда не только со своим потоком. Но на экзаменах требовалось не только посещение. Зено никогда не был ни глупым, ни особо гениальным в учёбе: что-то зубрил, где-то списывал, случалось и так, что хватал на лету. Но с предметом Хирю дела обстояли из рук вон плохо. Первый месяц Зено просто пялился на него и, развесив уши, наслаждался тембром голоса. На второй, когда стало ясно, что одногруппники делают какие-то доклады, а он опять всё пропустил, пошёл в библиотеку за учебниками по курсу. И не смог объяснить, какой предмет на его специальности ведёт Хирю, — не помнил. Тогда Зено пошёл сверяться с расписанием, но в нём рядом с фамилией Хирю стояла загадочная аббревиатура МКХ, и ничего из перечисленного библиотекаршей этой аббревиатуре не соответствовало. К третьему месяцу учёбы Зено, периодически занятый то делами, то долгами по другим предметам, наконец набрался сил и, собрав волю в кулак, спросил у одногруппников, к которым успел затесаться в проект по исследованию драконьей символики. Ответом были недоумённые взгляды и краткое «МКХ».

В декабре Зено понял, что пропал. У него были автоматы по некоторым предметам, были выучены экзамены и не было ни малейшего представления о том, что делать с Хирю. Аби, Шу-Тэн и Гу-Ен, с которыми Зено более-менее сдружился во время подготовки проекта, поделились конспектами. В теории это должно было помочь.

Но тщетно. До момента, пока Хирю не поднял на него взгляд от зачётки, Зено был уверен, что подготовился идеально.

***

Аби утверждал, что Зено мог бы не дожидаться выпуска из университета и решить все свои любовные вопросы прямо тогда, когда они начались. Шу-Тэн был уверен, что всё пройдёт со временем, но четыре года мучений Зено впечатлили даже его. Только Гу-Ен давил на моральную и этическую сторону вопроса: разве Хирю достоин того, чтобы его подставили? А если он ответит взаимностью? Зено ничего не думал, он три года ходил с первокурсниками на лекции Хирю и каждый раз открывал в них и нём нечто новое. Но теперь, когда все они выпустились, у Зено не было даже возможности наблюдать со стороны.

Но его старые друзья не унывали и, как было на далёком первом курсе, объединили свои силы ради счастья Зено. Они подарили ему липовую зачётку. Конечно, с ней Зено не мог бы ходить на лекции и в этом учебном году, но зато под новый год для него открывалось настоящее чудо — десять часов экзамена в аудитории с самим Хирю.

Зено не собирался упускать этот шанс. Оставшись последним, решительный и готовый принять удар судьбы, он опустился на такой знакомый, такой неудобный стул напротив Хирю. Глубоко вдохнул и, не отрывая взгляда от лица преподавателя всей его жизни, положил руку ему на колено. А Хирю кивнул.

Зено никогда не мог бы представить, что у того, кто казался ему едва ли не божеством во плоти, может отсутствовать внимательность к партнёру. Настолько отсутствовать. Ручки и карандаши Хирю убрать со стола не потрудился, как не потрудился убрать вообще ничего. С каждым новым толчком Зено чувствовал это всё явственней своей спиной. С подготовкой Хирю тоже особенно не затягивал, остановился на двух пальцах и сразу же вошёл на всю длину. Да и сам секс с ним оказался каким-то посредственным: он не только не заботился о синхронности их действий, но ещё и абсолютно проигнорировал болезненный стояк партнёра. Зено, хоть и взял свои проблемы в свои же руки, всё ещё пытался верить в лучшее. Но почувствовав, как горячее выплёскивается внутри в то время, как сам Зено был не только не на подходе, а даже не в середине, он наконец понял.

Осознание это было столь ярким и выбивающим почву из-под ног, что, додрачивая в туалете уже не на Хирю, а на боль потраченных лет, Зено пообещал себе решать все вопросы сразу же, как только те начинают маячить на горизонте.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_text_RNC17/works"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`


End file.
